


Jackson es un capullo, pero no con Stiles.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Jealous Jackson, M/M, Smut, Top Jackson Whittemore, possesive jackson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Solo un poco de smut entre Jackson y Stiles con un lobo posesivo y celoso.





	Jackson es un capullo, pero no con Stiles.

Cuando Stiles y Jackson empezaron a salir, nadie lo esperaba. Fue una sorpresa, y al mismo tiempo totalmente obvio. La manada siempre ha visto como Jackson se comporta alrededor del humano, siempre protegiéndolo, siempre a su alrededor, y aunque casi nadie lo sepa, machacando a los tipos que alguna vez se hayan metido con él.

Ahora, en mitad del instituto, Jackson está apoyado en la taquilla que está al lado de la de Stiles, está de brazos cruzados mirando mal a cualquiera que se digne a mirarle a él o a su compañero. 

—Jackson, deja de gruñir. —Suspira Stiles mientras coloca los libros en su mochila y cierra la taquilla. Jackson le da la mano al humano y comienzan a caminar hacia su clase de biología. —No sé que te pasa hoy, pero se te está pegando lo gruñón de Sourwolf.

Jackson suspira y cuando entran en clase, su mano se tensa alrededor de la de Stiles, pero relajándola de inmediato para no hacerle daño por error a su alma gemela. Guía al humano hacia la última fila, y vigila de cerca a Theo Reaken. El lobo mira fijamente a la quimera, oliendo el interés en Stiles. Casi gruñendo, pasa su brazo por los hombros de Stiles y lo pega a su cuerpo una vez que están sentados antes de besar su mejilla.

—Estoy bien, solamente no me fío de Reaken. —Explica Jackson con la paciencia que solo usa con Stiles. El humano se ríe y agarra la mano de Jackson libre antes de ponerse a jugar con ella de forma distraída. —No me fío, y Derek tampoco. Está en la manada de Scott, pero ambos sabemos que es un alpha de mierda.

Stiles frunce sus labios y esconde la cara en el cuello de Jackson reacio a hablar de su antiguo amigo. No ha hablado de él o con él desde lo que ocurrió con Donovan. Actualmente da gracias a que Derek se volviera alpha de nuevo, de que Isaac y Jackson volvieran a Beacon Hills para finalizar su último año escolar y se unieran a la manada de Derek, y de que el alpha lo aceptara en su manada junto a los otros dos Hale supervivientes.

Si le hubieran dicho a hace dos años que Scott y él ya no se serían amigos, y que Derek se habría transformado en su mejor amigo, seguramente se habría hartado a reír.  
Jackson gruñe, y Stiles saca el rostro de su escondite en el cuello de Jackson, viendo el porqué se ha puesto así, pero lo único que ve es a Theo mirándolos fijamente con la sonrisa más falsa adornando su rostro. 

—Jackson, no le hagas caso. —Susurra Stiles mientras coloca su mano en la mejilla de Jackson para que lo mire. El lobo lo hace de forma reticente, y cuando están cara a cara, Stiles une sus labios con los de Jackson e inician un beso demasiado sucio y con demasiada lengua para estar en mitad de una clase del instituto. 

—Vámonos de aquí. —Susurra Jackson contra los labios de Stiles, y el humano se ríe antes de sentarse bien y mirar al frente, Jackson suspira y restriega su erección contra la cadera de Stiles. —Vamos a los vestuarios.

Stiles se ríe, y antes de pensarlo mucho, agarra la mano de Jackson y corren fuera de clase ante las miradas entre divertidas y atónitas de los demás. Jackson guía a Stiles hacia su nuevo coche. —¿No íbamos a los vestuarios, Jackson?

Jackson se ríe de forma lobuna, y sube al coche haciendo que Stiles suba a su regazo, hecha el asiento hacia atrás, y Jackson acaba tumbado con su compañero sobre él. Jackson acaricia suavemente la mejilla de Stiles antes de besarlo suavemente y totalmente diferente al beso que se habían dado en clase. 

—¿Enserio vamos a volver a hacerlo en el coche? —Pregunta Stiles en cuanto el beso acaba, y se ríe suavemente cuando las manos del lobo aprietan su trasero de forma juguetona. 

—¿Por qué crees que compré un coche tan grande, Stilinski? —Pregunta Jackson a su vez, usando el apellido de su mate como hacía hace años. Stiles rueda los ojos y deja que Jackson meta sus manos debajo de su ropa. 

El humano también está ocupado acariciando el estómago duro y bien formado del lobo, y deleitándose del increíble cuerpo de su novio. Luego hace un camino con su dedo por debajo del ombligo hasta la erección ya dura y goteante. 

Stiles comienza a bombear suavemente al lobo, encantado por el gruñido bajo que hace Jackson, quien ha cerrado los ojos y con la cabeza echada hacia atrás está perdido en el placer.

—Dios, cariño. —Gime Jackson antes de centrarse en desvestir a su chico, y dando las gracias por los cristales polarizados que, aunque no son infalibles, ayudan a que nadie vea a su novio desnudo y retorciéndose por el placer. —Vamos a… ¿Qué?

Jackson para de golpe, y su cabeza está echada hacia delante, gruñendo con furia contenida hacia un punto fijo. Stiles frunce el ceño confundido, pero cuando Jackson vuelve a ponerle la camiseta, y se viste correctamente, ve a lo lejos a Theo sonriéndoles de nuevo. Jackson deja a Stiles en el asiento del copiloto y sale del coche antes de salir corriendo hacia la quimera.

—¡Jackson, no! —Grita Stiles antes de seguir a su novio, lo agarra por el brazo e impide que ataque a Theo guiándolo hacia el bosque. —Vas a generar una pelea entre manadas.

—¡Ese imbécil estaba intentando verte desnudo! —Exclama Jackson enfurecido, casi perdiendo el control de su lobo. —¡Tú eres mío!

—Sólo tuyo. —Asegura Stiles dándole la mano y guiándole de nuevo al aparcamiento, pero esta vez metiéndose en el coche para conducir hacia casa. Un Jackson furioso y celoso es difícil de controlar. 

Stiles conduce rápidamente el coche de Jackson, y cuando llegan, tiene unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de que Jackson lo ha sacado del coche en volandas y lo ha empotrado contra la puerta de su casa.

—¡Jackson, que hay vecinos! —Dice Stiles gritando sorprendido, pero dejando que Jackson muerda su cuello y deje pequeñas marcas. Jackson resopla y logra llevar al humano a su cama, tirándole sobre ella y colocándose encima como un auténtico depredador. 

Jackson prácticamente le arranca la ropa a Stiles y le da la vuelta, agarrándole por la cintura para que su trasero esté en el aire. Stiles sabe que cuando está el lobo en la superficie, no va a tener mucha preparación, así que se aferra a las sábanas de seda de la cama de Jackson, y gime de placer al sentir la lengua del lobo en su entrada, dilatándolo entre gruñidos y resoplidos. También hay un dedo estirándolo, pero el humano se pierde en las atenciones del lobo mientras entierra la cara en el colchón.

Como había pensado, Stiles no tiene mucha preparación, y el lobo alinea su erección cubierta por lubricante contra su entrada antes de enterrarse centímetro a centímetro, intentando no hacer mucho daño a su humano frágil.

—Mío. —Gruñe Jackson de forma posesiva tumbándose sobre la espalda de Stiles, resopla en la nuca del humano, y entrelaza sus dedos con los de Stiles antes de comenzar a mover las caderas de forma rítmica, rápida y salvaje, demostrando que Stiles y él son uno, que nadie va a intentar quitarle al humano que ha sabido ver lo bueno que hay en él. —T-te quiero, Stiles. Te amo, cariño.

—Jackson, por favor. —Gime Stiles perdido en el placer y en las estocadas de Jackson, notando los dientes del lobo en su nuca. Aprieta sus dedos contra los de Jackson y responde a las estocadas moviendo su propia cintura. —Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Solo a ti, solo tú. Para siempre.

Jackson ruge, y sus movimientos se vuelven erráticos y descompasados mientras obtiene su orgasmo, derramándose en el interior de Stiles. Cuando su orgasmo acaba y baja de la nube, sale de Stiles con cuidado y le da la vuelta antes de meterse la erección aún dura de Stiles para que su humano también pueda obtener la liberación.

—Maldita sea, Jackson. —Grita Stiles agarrándose al suave cabello de Jackson con fuerza mientras se corre en la boca del rubio. —Esa boca es un maldito pecado.

Jackson sonríe mientras se lame los labios, y se tumba de espaldas antes de tumbar al pequeño humano sobre él, dejándolo dormir tras el orgasmo y viendo que su lobo ya está más relajado y en control tras haber marcado con su olor a su pareja.

Jackson acaricia suavemente la espalda de Stiles mientras piensa en arrancarle la cabeza a Theo Reaken y alejarle de su compañero.


End file.
